Loneliness
by Kila9Nishika
Summary: Luna, more than anyone, understands loneliness.   Death mentioned briefly.
1. Loneliness

**Disclaimer:** Hi... erm... I am definitely not JKR, or any such thing, and as such, I do not own the HPUniverse.

Yet another weird, weird drabble-like-thing from yours truly.

* * *

**Loneliness**

**L**una Lovegood had spent many a year alone. She knew, better than anyone else, how it felt to be the extraordinary one in a group of many ordinary people.

**O**nly, Luna was not extraordinary because of her magic. Indeed, Luna had grown up around magic; her very home was imbued with it. Rather, Luna stood out because she was unique among magic-users.

**N**ever before, had the inhabitants of Ottery St. Catchpole seen the like of the solemn, grave-eyed girl. Silver eyes and pale blonde hair gave her a ghostly appearance, and a habit of wearing whatever she felt like caused the girl to be the village oddity.

**E**ven the Weasleys, who lived in their "Leaning Tower of Pisa" house, (the Burrow,) thought Luna strange. True, she had watched her mother die. True, her father was an odd sort. But Luna took oddness to a new level, always staring at nothing and talking to the air.

**L**una was thrilled when she received her letter from Hogwarts. To the ordinary outsider, it was merely the excitement of a child finally going to the school that she had heard of for all of her life. But, in fact, it was not.

**I**n Luna's eyes, the letter was a ray of hope, a spark of possibility. Maybe, just maybe, she would find someone like her. Someone who knew things that had happened long ago, someone who had memories from a life not their own. Perhaps, at Hogwarts…

**N**ever had her hopes fallen so far, though, as when she was finally sorted into Ravenclaw. She sat among her yearmates, and waved to Ginny Weasley as the redhead went into Gryffindor, and she _hoped_ – but the days and weeks went by to show that even Ravenclaws treated different people badly.

**E**ven so, Luna continued to hope. Her friends would come, they _would_. She couldn't doubt, she couldn't, because if she did… If she did, then what did she have to live for?

**S**till, no matter how long she waited, they never seemed to come. Until the end of her first year, she saw a glint in Ginny Weasley's eyes that she recognized, and her hope blossomed once more. "_Please_," she whispered, "_Please_," and it was so. One of her friends was back.

**S**pring, summer, autumn, winter… time passed. Luna clung to the hopes, the prayers that she had balanced her entire life on. Without them, she could go on, she had to believe that her other friends would return. And then, at the end of her fourth year, she went with her new friends, to save a life –

**L**

**O**

**N**

**E**

**L**

**I**

**N**

**E**

**S**

**S**

Luna Lovegood had spent many years alone. But one possession, one spell, and one death – they brought back her friends. Luna, Ginny, Neville, Harry. Rowena, Helga, Godric, Salazar. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin.

Luna Lovegood was not lonely anymore.

**FIN**


	2. Friendships

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. I swear. The HPUniverse belongs to JKR. Really. (Unfortunately.)

***I decided that Loneliness needed more to the story, and the suggestion of my FIRST reviewer for that story helped the idea along. Thanx!

* * *

**Friendships**

**F**ull of life. That's what Harry Potter thought, upon meeting Luna Lovegood. There was something about her, something that just called out and _sang_ with magic. He found himself shocked – how had he never noticed her before?

**R**eality, simple plain reality, gave Harry his answer. He had been more than a little self-centered. Focused on the immediate dangers in his life, on the crazy things that happened to _him_, Harry had never looked outside of his own house for a positive purpose.

**I**ndecisive. That's how Harry felt, a couple of months after meeting Luna. Hermione wanted him to start a Defense Club, right under Umbridge's nose. It wasn't that he didn't want to, but rather that he was already in quite a bit of trouble, and, frankly, he doubted his teaching skills.

**E**vidently, though, Luna believed in his teaching skills. Or, that's what she said. She had a funny glint in her eyes when she said it, though, like she was remembering something that nobody else could. Harry resisted the urge to hug her, and thought about the idea a bit more seriously. Most people would be put off by the idea that Luna Lovegood approved, but Harry disagreed with that view. Luna was smart, and special.

**N**early two months later, Harry gained his first proof that his teaching skills were tolerable – and that Luna was powerful – in the form of a silvery hare. Luna Lovegood, out of all of the DA members, was the first to cast a complete, corporeal, Patronus.

**D**ecember came and went. The New Year came in, and with it, the DA learned more. Harry found himself shocked by how well the lessons were going, considering that _he_ was the teacher. But between headaches and Umbridge, it grew more difficult to teach by the day.

**S**nape was the cause of the headaches, with his "Occlumency lessons." The lessons were top secret, so Harry couldn't even go to the hospital wing for potions to help with the headaches. Therefore, he was quite surprised when Luna sat down next to him near the lake, one afternoon, and brought up the subject.

**H**er techniques, compared to Snape's methods, were much easier on Harry's head. Luna taught Harry to relax, and to focus on something neutral and calming. They bonded together while counting clouds.

**I**n fact, Harry had to hold the tiny blonde down when she found out what Snape had been doing. Oddly enough, she'd begun to rant in Gaelic when she figured it out. After forcing an oath out of Harry to keep her knowledge of Occlumency, Legilimency, and Gaelic secret, she swore to teach him all she knew.

**P**ride was the dominant emotion the next "lesson" Harry had with Snape. Snape tried to get into Harry's head, but Luna had efficiently trained Harry in the art of what she called "distant focus." Unfortunately, while the Occlumency helped with the headaches, it didn't stop the dreams. Luna suggested that it had something to do with the fact that it was actually _Harry_ going into _Voldemort's_ head, as opposed to vice versa.

**S**o when Harry got a vision, no one doubted it. Before they knew it, they were trapped. Harry watched in horror as Neville was put under the Cruciatus Curse, before managing to destroy Bellatrix Lestrange's concentration. Neville had been overly dazed, though, and that had cost Harry precious time. And then Sirius was dead.

FRIENDSHIP. It came pouring back, as Sirius fell past the gates of Life and Death, and millions of memories that were not his own swamped Harry's head. Memories of love and life and death and friendship. In a moment, he knew – one death, one possession, one curse, and now another death – they were back. True friendship beyond imagining. Luna, Ginny, Neville, Harry. Rowena, Helga, Godric, Salazar. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin.

True friendship, past the grave and into a new life, Harry's life.

* * *

**AN:** This story is now officially UNFINISHED! It was going to only be a oneshot, but then... well, I'll have to see how this chapter is reviewed.


	3. Bravery

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. I swear. The HPUniverse belongs to JKR. Really. (Unfortunately.)

***I decided that Loneliness needed more to the story, and the suggestion of my FIRST reviewer for that story helped the idea along. Thanx!

* * *

**Bravery**

**B**eing Neville Longbottom was no fun, for the first fourteen years of his life. His first year of life, his family was in hiding from Voldemort. Then, ten years of being thought no better than a Squib was followed by becoming the laughingstock of Gryffindor. It had been a shock that he had gotten into Gryffindor at all. From day one at Hogwarts, Neville knew that, despite his new surroundings, nothing was going to change.

**R**epeatedly, throughout his first year at Hogwarts, Neville resigned himself to the fact that he had a brilliant gift for Divination. Either that or it had just become painfully normal to think about being treated like a Squib. Which was an awful thought.

**A**nd yet, partway through the year, _Harry Potter_ said something extraordinary, in reference to Draco Malfoy. _"You're worth twelve of him, Neville."_ Despite Neville's being the ultimate Cowardly Gryffindor, Harry thought he was worth more than Malfoy? And then at the end of the year, when Hermione cast the Body-Bind at him. She said sorry, but it was Harry whose eyes spoke volumes in apology as the Trio left the Common Room.

**V**ultures. That's what Neville thought, over the next few years, as he watched the way people treated Harry Potter from afar. Neville found himself oddly grateful that he wasn't Harry, and at the same time, jealous. He wasn't jealous of the fame, or the money – Neville hated being the center of attention, and he had plenty of his own money. Rather, Neville was jealous of Harry's strength, his inner courage that Neville was certain _he_, personally, lacked.

**E**ven so, Neville was grateful that he could still talk to his parents, although they couldn't understand them. He knew that they loved him, and had physical reminders of that. True, Neville sometimes felt embarrassed because of what his parents (once two of the best Aurors in England) had become. But it wasn't _that_ bad when Harry and Ginny found out, despite Hermione and Ron's knowledge as well being a little awkward. And Luna? She just _knew_ things like that. Neville reveled in his fifth year, regardless of the Toad (Umbridge). For the first time, he had real _friends_.

**R**ejection is never easy to handle, Neville mused, but Malfoy took things too far. Of course, the fact that he was in the middle of cursing said Slytherin at the time just added a little viciousness to the spell. So what if Harry told Malfoy off back in first year? That was no reason to try and _kill_ anyone close to Harry. Leaving the idiot behind, Neville felt his heart swelling as he realized that he was going to be _included _in this adventure, he was going to _help_ rescue Harry's godfather!

**Y**et, things never do go exactly according to plan. It turned out to be a trap, and they were suddenly fighting for their lives, and then – and then _Bellatrix Lestrange,_ (someday he _would_ kill her,) _she_ cursed him. The Cruciatus Curse. The agony was terrible, worse than anything he had ever felt, and there was a tearing feeling, like a barrier falling down, and then a flood – memories – _whowhatwherewhenhow?_ – and Harry cast something, and Bellatrix was flung to the side – and then Harry's godfather, ("_Sirius! No!"_) Harry's godfather, he died. Harry looked broken. Ripped to shreds. And the rushing feeling in Neville's head finally stopped, and he saw recognition in the wide green eyes, recognition from –

"Salazar?"

BRAVERY. Being Neville Longbottom had been a roller-coaster ride of put-downs and encouragements. But now – the Cruciatus Curse had shattered that barrier, the strong, heavy barrier that Neville had built between himself and his bravery, between himself and his own self-recognition of any bravery, between himself and memories of just _who he was_. One of Four. Neville. Luna. Ginny. Harry. Godric. Rowena. Helga. Salazar.

One of Four. And Neville had found his Bravery.

* * *

**AN:** PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! More coming!


	4. Faithfulness

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. I swear. The HPUniverse belongs to JKR. Really. (Unfortunately.)

***I decided that Loneliness needed more to the story, and the suggestion of my FIRST reviewer for that story helped the idea along. Thanx!

* * *

**Faithfulness**

**F**ate was something that Ginny Weasley had never really believed in. Her mother was always nattering on about how Ginny was fated to marry Harry Potter, but the young redhead had always taken that with a pinch of salt. Of course, when she finally met Harry, she made a complete and total fool of herself, but he was just _so nice_! By her first year, Ginny had a full-fledged crush on the dark-haired boy.

**A**s she probably should have expected, Ginny's first year was anything but calm. In hindsight, she should have told someone what was going on, but she was so terrified, by the midpoint of the year, that she dared not tell anyone. Something inside her heart made Ginny attempt to tell three different people. Luna was the first person she told, because the strange blonde had been Ginny's friend forever. Neville, she tried next, but she couldn't get it out.

**I**t was a last ditch effort of hers, to try and tell Harry. She just _knew_ he would believe her, although how she knew, Ginny was unsure. But with her idiot brother in the way, and another idiot brother running interference, she just couldn't spit it out. And suddenly, it was too late. She was writing something on the wall – "_Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever…_" – and it was so dark, and everything was spinning, and a loud crashing noise impinged on her senses just before everything went black.

**T**he return to consciousness was sharp and painful, and Ginny gasped to see Harry only a few feet away from her, eyes unfocused and arm bleeding onto the floor. Despite the fact that he was the one injured, and she was fine, the poor boy attempted to reassure her. Ginny could feel something in the back of her mind, like a welling tidal wave, but shoved it forcefully away. _Not now_, she told herself. _Not now._

**H**er collapse, later that evening, was attributed to exhaustion and magical weakness. Ginny wanted to laugh, but she was too busy resorting memories of a life that was long past to summon the energy. She felt like a tiny fishing boat in the center of a hurricane, as the memories and emotions swept her up and made away with her.

**F**urther examination of her body showed no signs of trauma, so Madam Pomfrey freed Ginny into the school again. Unknown to the medi-witch, Ginny was just barely dealing with emotional overload. Her mind screamed that she was all alone, and her body was attempting to deal with a century's worth of memories and knowledge stuffed into an eleven-year-old. Ginny spent the rest of the year in a daze. She was so, so alone! But then, on the train –

**U**ndiluted joy filled every crevice of Ginny's body as she stared into a pair of silvery eyes that she had thought had been lost. Physically, she had seen them so many times before, but now…! And she had someone with whom she could truly be herself, while a projection of the shy and nervous Ginny was shown to the rest of the school.

**L**ife through the next two years was almost unbearably dull, and yet, were also the best things in Ginny's life. School was undeniably boring, but her special time hidden in the Room of Requirement with her lovely Ro was like a dream. She now knew, _knew_ why she had always been best friends with Luna, and the two of them were better than friends now. Ginny found herself giggling over her stupid crush from her first year. Why would she have a _crush_ on someone who was so obviously not hers?

**N**ight and day, Ginny felt a feeling of foreboding, which was fulfilled with the return of Voldemort. Fed up with her overprotective mother and playing the act of a timid child all the time, Ginny made a snap decision to free her true personality in the coming year. It was time to unleash the fury that had grown with each thing that she had seen since her second year.

**E**xcitement bubbled through her body as she fought alongside Luna and Harry and Neville. _Together,_ her mind screamed, _Together!_ Spells screamed by, and the air very nearly vibrated with the intense power pouring this way and that, but Ginny felt an exhilaration she had not felt in ages. And then it was all over so fast, Neville hit by the Cruciatus, and the flicker of shock in his eyes as he collapsed to the ground.

**S**he saw the fury in Harry's eyes as Neville fell to the ground, the shock as Sirius Black fell through the Veil, and suddenly, a feeling of completion – like the last tumbler of a lock falling into place. Harry turned, his eyes burning, and lifted Neville from the ground, and their eyes locked, and Ginny felt her heart sing as she saw Neville mouth, "_Salazar?_" and then the power growing to a palpable electricity, and there was Luna, stumbling into the room –

**S**welling power made it difficult to breathe, and Ginny could suddenly _See_ the different colors swirling through the air and burning in the eyes of her most beloved – icy silver from her love, hot gold from the fiercest lion in existence, and deadly green from the most famous teenager in the wizarding world. And even as Harry dashed after Bellatrix, Neville stumbling after him, and Luna held Ginny from her broken ankle, she felt as if the world was finally the way it was supposed to be.

FAITHFULNESS. Ever since her world had been forcibly torn apart and put back together, Ginny had clung faithfully to the hope, the _desperate_ belief that the two parts of four that were not yet there, they would come. She had to believe it, she was Loyal and Faithful – that was who she was. It may have taken pain and tragedy to remake her world and rebuild her soul, but Ginny felt alive, now. She was One of Four, once again. Luna, Neville, Ginny, Harry. Rowena, Godric, Helga, Salazar.

Helga Hufflepuff was reborn, and woe betide those who hurt the ones to whom she was Faithful.

* * *

**AN:** And so ends Part One, the entry of the Founders! Next up, the first fourth of Part Two, Summertime. If anyone missed it - Luna retrieved Rowena's memories when her mother died, Ginny was reborn as Helga when she woke from the diary, Neville became Godric after Bellatrix's Cruciatus Curse, and Sirius' death brought back Salazar from within Harry.


	5. An Interlude

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. I swear. The HPUniverse belongs to JKR. Really. (Unfortunately.)

***I decided that Loneliness needed more to the story, and the suggestion of my FIRST reviewer for that story helped the idea along. Thanx!

**AN: **Here is the Interlude, which will carry us into the summer, and into Part Two of this growing little story!

**AN2:** Thank you to _Cateagle_ for pointing out that I forgot to make Nev's section-acrostic bold. Ta! _(Updated 8/30/10)_

* * *

**An Interlude, Introduced By Rowena H. Ravenclaw**

"…_Please wake up, Ro. Please! Sal's disappeared, and Giddi hasn't woken yet…"_

"…_Please wake up, Lu. Please! Harry's disappeared, and Nev hasn't woken yet…"_

"**G**inny?"

**L**una pushed her eyes open, and looked around herself tiredly. She was in the hospital wing, with Ginny on her bed and clinging to her hand.

**A**n enormous smile spread over the face of her beloved redhead. "Luna! Are you alright? You've been asleep for ages! I was so worried, because Madam Pomfrey couldn't figure out what's wrong…"

**C**rying tears of exhaustion and happiness, Luna fought to sit up. "…All back, Gin. We're all back. We're all…" She slumped with defeat as Ginny shoved her back into the pillows.

**I**ndignation was written all over Ginny's face. "Luna! Lie down!" As soon as Luna allowed Ginny to tuck her back in, the worried girl pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"**U**nderstood message, Ro," Ginny said. "But I was so worried about you. Don't go getting up right away!" A pause. "We're all back?"

**S**erenity spread over Luna's face. Nearly sleeping, she mumbled her answer. "Harry, Neville, You, Me. Sal, Giddi, You, and Me."

_Luna was asleep, but she still felt the light kiss pressed to her lips. "I love you."_

"_I love you, too."_

_**Glacius… Finis Incantationes**_

**Interlude, Continued By Helga R. Hufflepuff**

"_I love you."_

"_I love you, too."_

**I**ntrospectively, Ginny swept a pale blonde curl out of Luna's serene face, and stood up. The hospital wing was quiet, and the sounds of its occupants sleeping were easily heard. Luna's sleepy words were echoing through her head – "_We're all back. Harry, Neville, You, Me. Sal, Giddi, You, and Me."_

**G**inny left the hospital wing with a faint frown on her face. Neville was still sleeping in the bed beside Luna's – Ro's – bed, but currently, there was too much running through Ginny's head for her to sleep.

**N**eville was Godric. If Neville was Godric, then Harry was Salazar. A faint smile flickered over Ginny's face as she remembered some of the crazy adventures that Sal had gotten himself into. Harry or Sal, he was just as huge a trouble magnet in this lifetime as the last.

**E**veryone thought of Godric Gryffindor as the impulsive one, Ginny mused, but it was Salazar who had given the school its motto. _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_ – Never tickle a sleeping dragon. How often had Giddi or Ro sung that phrase at Sal when she was throwing hexes at him?

**U**nknown to the modern populace, Helga's animagus form was not a badger, but a dragon. A Welsh Green, to be exact. (In today's modern world, they were now referred to as the _Common_ Welsh Green, but the Welsh Dragons were near extinction in the Founders' time.) Helga had actually met Sal because he was bored, and decided to go poke that dragon nearby. It was a good thing for him that Helga had stopped herself from killing him.

**S**peaking of her animagus form, Ginny mused, she should start working on that. Merlin knew that it would probably take Sal and Giddi only a short time to be slithering and roaring around the world, and Ro probably had been practicing ever since she woke in her new body. A snort left Ginny as she stopped on a small balcony, watching the sun rise over Hogwarts.

"_Fàilte mochthrath, Mo Teintidh." – "Welcome dawn, My Dragon."_

_A thin arm slipped around Ginny's shoulders as the sun rose over the East Tower. _

_**Igneus… Finis Incantationes**_

**Interlude, Carried On By Salazar G. Slytherin**

"_Fàilte mochthrath, Mo Teintidh." – "Welcome dawn, My Dragon."_

_A thin arm slipped around Ginny's shoulders as the sun rose over the East Tower. _

**V**acation was fast approaching, and to most, that would be a cause of celebration. But for Harry James Potter, reincarnated Founder of Hogwarts Salazar Slytherin, the summer holidays were the worst part of his life.

**E**very part of Hogwarts had always sung to Harry, and now that he remembered _building_ the wonderful place, it was physically painful to think of leaving it. He was pacing from one side of Hogwarts to the other when he saw Ginny (_Helga!_) watching the sunrise from the balcony that had always been the best place to watch the crystal spire of the East Tower. When the sun rose, it threw rainbows everywhere.

**N**ot even pausing in stride, Harry moved to stand behind Ginny, and slid an arm over the shoulders of the girl he thought of as a sister, mumbling something about greeting the sunrise as he did so. Unconsciously, he slipped into Gaelic, the language that both Salazar and Godric had grown up with.

**T**he sun had finally crowned the East Tower when a slip-_thump_ noise caught the attention of the motionless teens. Turning swiftly, both Harry and Ginny's faces lit at the sight that met them.

**O**n the top of the stairwell entering the balcony, Luna was leaning on Neville's shoulder, a faint smile on the faces of both of the newcomers. Ginny let out a small cry, and threw her arms around Luna, supporting the blonde herself.

**S**miling brightly enough to light a darkened room, Harry swept forward smoothly and grabbed Neville's hands. "We're all together again," he said, feeling his heart swell at the familiar hazel eyes and gold-brown hair.

"**U**ndeniably," Neville agreed, pulling one hand free so as to give Harry a one-armed hug. "Together again, as was meant to be."

**S**ighing, Harry let his head rest on the taller boy's shoulder. "So much to fix, so much to achieve. Will we be able to do it, Giddi?"

_A light kiss on a dark head, and a tightened hug._

"_Together, the four of us can do anything, Sal."_

_**Ventosus… Finis Incantationes**_

**Interlude, Completed By Godric S. Gryffindor**

_A light kiss on a dark head, and a tightened hug._

"_Together, the four of us can do anything, Sal."_

**C**heerily in a nasty sort of way, time seemed to speed up, now that the four of them were together again. Neville sometimes thought that life was just cruel like that – fast when you needed it to slow down, and slow when you desperately wanted it to speed up.

**O**n the balcony, with Harry so close against him and Ginny and Luna doing _something_ against a wall, (Merlin, they were just as randy as they'd been nine hundred and a half years ago!) it just felt… right.

**N**eville thought, ruefully, as he sat alone on the train, he should have realized that the recovery of Ron and Hermione along with the completion of exams would soon cause a strange space that felt like it just _shouldn't be there_. Of course, it hurt all the more when he walked into the Room of Requirement to see Ginny and Luna using it for its original purpose – that is to say, the purpose that Ro had made it in the first place.

_**S**illy me,_ Neville thought, _I shouldn't have hoped_ – But then, the door slid open and shut, and the air rippled. Standing there, hair rumpled, looking a bit sheepish, was Harry.

**T**umbling off of his seat, Neville cast a handful of ancient privacy charms and locking charms. A smile broke over his face as Harry slumped tiredly against the wall. Putting his arms around the hassled boy-hero, Neville led him to one of the seats and dragged Harry's trunk up onto a shelf.

**A**mused, he turned back to face Harry. "I'd forgotten you had that," he said, seating himself beside the half-asleep teen. "It was mine, last time 'round."

"**N**nnnngh." Harry's eyes were closed to the barest of slits. "I'd f'rgot that, too. That t'was thine, leannan." Sliding off of his seat, Harry didn't notice the door open and the last two of their quartet enter the compartment.

"**U**nderstandable, leannan," Neville whispered, before turning to Ginny and Luna. "Well hello, O Lusty Ones." Luna smiled serenely, and Ginny flushed deeply enough to clash terribly with her hair.

"**S**hut up," the redhead mumbled. "How're you two?" She looked at the sleeping form of Harry with sympathy. "Idiot and Know-It-All wouldn't leave him alone, so Lu and I went and scandalized them so that he could get away." The jerks of the train pulling into the station caught their attention, and Neville waved Ginny and Luna out so that he could wake Harry himself.

"_Harry… Sal… wake up. Train's in, and we need to split."_

"_Mmmmhmph. Love you, leannan. Write me, I'll send Hedwig."_

"_I promise."_

_**Constanus… Finis Incantationes**_

* * *

**AN:** And that's the interlude! Next up, Summertime at the Burrow, the Rookery, Longbottom Manor, and the Dursleys (also known as the most depressing place on Earth)!

Rather than the use the HP canon phrase, "Finite Incantatem," I used the (hopefully grammatically correct) Latin, "Finis Incantationes."

Here's the translations of my Latin. If someone who really knows Latin, (and doesn't just use an online translator like me,) sees something wrong with the wording, **_please_** IM me. Ta!

_**Glacius** - Icy_

_**Igneus** - Fiery_

_**Ventosus** - Windy_

_**Constanus** - Steady_

_**Finis Incantationes** - End Incantations_

* * *

I also used some Scots-Gaelic. As with the Latin, I used an online translator, so if you know the language and see something wrong with my pitiful attempts, _**TELL ME!**_ Ta!

_**Fàilte mochthrath, Mo Teintidh** - Welcome dawn, My Dragon._

_**Leannan** - Lover

* * *

_

Finally, remember to review! TTFN! (Teehee!)_  
_


	6. Dear Ginny, From Luna

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. I swear. The HPUniverse belongs to JKR. Really. (Unfortunately.)

***I decided that Loneliness needed more to the story, and the suggestion of my FIRST reviewer for that story helped the idea along. Thanx!

**AN:** And so begins the summer...

* * *

**Dear Ginny, From Luna**

_Dear Ginny, I miss you…_

**C**an't they come back; Luna wanted to whine, as she stared at the empty house. The Burrow, lopsided though it might be, had been the place where her heart resided ever since 1993.

**E**ven as she though, she shook her head. The Weasleys weren't home. Luna knew that, logically, it was silly to sit exactly forty-nine yards from the house and hope that they just appeared out of nowhere, but she was so _lonely_.

**A** thought hit her, so suddenly that she almost fell over. It wasn't just Luna and Ginny, wasn't just Ro and Helga! Harry and Neville…

**N**arrowing her eyes, Luna dashed back home as fast she could, ripping a piece of parchment out and grabbing an Ever-Full Quill. As she hurried over to her bedroom desk, she tore the parchment in half – she was too excited.

"**N**ice going, Ro," Luna mumbled to herself. Words seemed to pour out of her quill as her cheeks flushed with excitement. She'd nearly forgotten that they were all four together again! Even if everyone else was confined to their homes, Luna had free reign as long as she stayed on the Emerald Isle!

**A** moment later, and a couple of inks spots on her face, and Luna was stuffing her letter into an envelope and shooing her owl out the window. She didn't know how she was going to wait for the reply.

**I**n exactly one twenty-four hour period, her reply arrived. Bouncing on the balls of her feet, Luna carefully opened the envelope. She would never forgive herself if she tore the letter!

**R**eading it, a smirk broke over her face. _Dear Ro,_ it read, _Happy Birthday. I have assessed my chances, and decided that I need some supplies in order to make a break. Therefore, if you have a way to get some highly expensive potions ingredients, O Icy One, I could use some powdered bicorn horn, boomslang skin…_

"**C**an do," Luna murmured, grinning. Sal could be so brusque, she thought amusedly, but he never forgot her birthday.

**Ƈҿαŋŋɑίɾҫ ~ ʀɛʙɛʟʟɪɵɴ**

**T**urning about, Luna slipped out of the Apothecary, hiding her grin. It had taken little time to find good boomslang skin that wasn't half-rotted, and then she had spend a good portion of an hour trying to get unbroken sopophorous beans and Gunhilda's Valerian that was _not_ crushed. But overall, she'd ended up getting everything that she had needed to buy.

**O**ut on the street, Luna took a deep breath before (illegally) Apparating home. Swiftly, she wrapped all of her purchases into a large package, and attached a short letter. Then, it was only a matter of giving the package and letter to the owl, and off they were!

**I**t seemed like forever, being alone. So Luna, now with nothing to do, pulled out another piece of parchment. _Dear Giddi,_ she began…

**S**ix days later, her owl came back with not one, but _two_ letters! The first, from Neville, was a simple letter asking after her health, polite as only Godric could be. The second and more precious, was the letter from Ginny.

**I**t was not a letter that she would ever allow anyone but herself to read, so private was the missive. It began with a greeting and birthday wishes, and got progressively more off-topic as it went on. By the end of the letter, Luna was flushed and breathing heavily. Ginny could be so _vulgar_ sometimes.

**C**atching her eye at the bottom of the letter was a postscript. Reading it, Luna laughed. She laughed so hard that her ribs ached. It read – _PS. Have you read the American book, Freaky Friday? Because I think that Harry did, at some point. Along with Chronicles of Narnia, Lord of the Rings, and the American novel, Castle in the Attic. The Order has been running hither and yon since summer began!_

**H**aving trouble breathing from laughing so hard, Luna set down the letter and began her reply.

**Ʈɵίʂίҫƕ ~ ʙɛɢɪɳʂ**

_Dear Ginny,_

_I miss you, too, but that's no reason to send me a letter that would give my father a heart attack! That said, I appreciate the thoughts and the intriguing ideas. When we return to Hogwarts, we should try it. I may not be on the Quidditch team, but you are, right?_

_I sent Harry some Potions supplies, but neither potion should be ready until the end of the month, if I remember correctly, even the accelerated versions. However, I believe that Harry has probably read at least as much as I have, considering the fact that he couldn't do much else for fun while at the Dursleys._

_Could you ask the Double Act to get some pictures?_

_Love from,_

_Luna_

**Ƈҿαŋŋɑίɾҫ Ʈɵίʂίҫƕ ~ ʀɛʙɛʟʟɪɵɴ ʙɛɢɪɳʂ

* * *

**

**AN:** Please review!


	7. Dear Luna, From Ginny

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. I swear. The HPUniverse belongs to JKR. Really. (Unfortunately.)

***I decided that Loneliness needed more to the story, and the suggestion of my FIRST reviewer for that story helped the idea along. Thanx!

**AN:** And so begins the summer... (yes, Ginny thinks about sex a lot. I will not be actually writing sex, though, no worries.)

* * *

**Dear Luna, From Ginny**

_Dear Luna, I miss your lips… and you…_

**R**eally, it was so irritating, being in Grimmauld Place without anything to do. Ginny was cleaning the living room for the third time (Mum just _wouldn't_ let it go!) when an owl swooped into the room, alleviating the boredom. Before Ginny could snatch the letter, however, Ron grabbed it.

"**E**veryone, there's a letter!" Ginny wanted to strangle her idiot brother, but it was too late – every person in the house had gathered into the living room.

**B**iting down on her tongue to keep from saying something nasty, Ginny leaned over Ron's shoulder and grabbed the pinched the letter from his hands. Ron opened his mouth to shout, his face turning red, when Hermione slapped him upside the head.

"**E**asy, Ron, it's got her name on it!" Hermione scolded, looking for a moment just like theirMum.

**L**eaving Hermione to keep control over Idiot Number Five, (Dumbles being One, Snape being Two, Fletcher being Three, and Percy being Four,) Ginny slipped out of the room and opened the letter.

**L**una's letter was short and to the point. There wasn't even a postscript! Ginny rolled her eyes that the rather formal letter. There was a good reason that she, Giddi, and Sal had nicknamed Ro "O Icy One." Only those closest to her got to see the emotions that were held tightly to the chest.

**I**ntending on returning to the living room after burning the letter in one of the torches on the lower level, Ginny stood up, only to be nearly bowled over by another owl. Hedwig! Ginny smiled brightly at the snowy owl, and took the two letters from her before offering an owl treat pulled from a secret pocket.

**O**ne of the letters was actually from Neville, and it made Ginny want to burst out laughing. _Helga,_ it read, _is there a reason why Sal sent me a never-ending bag of fertilizer?_ It seemed, (given that this was actually the first time that she had seen Neville's handwriting in this lifetime,) that his tragic messiness had carried over from one life to the next.

**N**ext was Harry's letter. It detailed just how insanely bored he was, mentioned his upcoming plans for the humiliation of Idiots One through Five, his dying need to analyze the Veil of Death, his pain on Sirius' death, his aggravation with Voldemort, his plans to destroy the Lestranges, and his difficulty in focusing on anything for longer than an hour. Oh, Harry.

**ʀɛʙɛʟʟɪɵɴ ~ Ƈҿαŋŋɑίɾҫ**

**B**aking in the broiling house, the hours swept by after Ginny returned to work (her Mum had screamed at her for "lazing around"). Thankfully, before Mum could find another thing to force Ginny to work at, the Twins arrived. They had mysteriously gotten enough money to buy a shop and get their joke business going. Ginny suspected Harry's hand in it.

"**E**rm… You two! I need to talk to you!" Ginny dragged her brothers into a separate room, where the two of them looked at each other and grinned. "Yes, O Sister?"

"**G**oofs," she mumbled, before looking at them directly in the eyes. "Listen, guys… can you guys get some photos of the mayhem that's got the Order running hither and yon?"

**I**dentical smiles spread over identical faces. "Of course," they chorused. "We are in awe of our dear Harrykins, what with all of the mischief he is causing."

"**N**a na na, I know," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "Also, could you get me a recording of the Order meetings? I'm going to send them to Harry."

**S**mirking, both brothers said, "We'd love to!" before continuing with "and sending them to Luna, right?" Ginny huffed, and flapped her hands at them. She was blushing furiously as she fled her crazy brothers until later that night. It was near midnight, by the time Ginny had the copied recordings, and could write a letter to Luna.

**ʙɛɢɪɳʂ ~ Ʈɵίʂίҫƕ**

_Dear Luna,_

_I miss your lips… and you, of course. That time that you got stuck outside in Giddi's shirt comes to mind…_

_Right, you wanted me to _not_ be vulgar in this letter. But, I just long for the moment when I can – shut up stupid dirty mind! _

_Alright, so, here's a recording of the Chicken Gathering, and photographs taken by your favorite pranksters._

_I miss your – I mean, I miss you. Right. I mkiss – miss – gah!_

_Longing for your lips again,_

_Your Favorite Flame_

_PS. I've been _very_ good this past year, and we're both going to be fifteen this coming year. Can we lose our belts together, this lifetime? Kisses (in some not-so-appropriate places!) ~ Ginny_

**ʀɛʙɛʟʟɪɵɴ ʙɛɢɪɳʂ ~ Ƈҿαŋŋɑίɾҫ Ʈɵίʂίҫƕ

* * *

**

**AN:** PLEASE REVIEW! Next, either Harry or Neville (prolly Nev.)


End file.
